Love's ups and downs
by casherae
Summary: This story revolves around a teenage couple,Bobby Lockwood and Perrie Thomson, will their relationship fall apart when Perrie gets into trouble on a class trip to Florida and will Bobby's dark side be revealed? Contains some swears. Please R&R. Thankyou xx
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile**

Perrie= Bobby's girlfriend since year 9 and Phoebe's best-friend+ close friend to Callum. Her mum is single and has been since Perrie was 2; Perrie doesn't know who her Dad is.

Bobby= Perrie's boyfriend since year 9 and close friend to Callum and Phoebe, adopted by Mr and Mrs Lockwood when he was 8 years old. He also has anger issues.

Phoebe= Callum's girlfriend since year 9 and Perrie's best friend+ close friend to Bobby also she has dyslexia.

Callum= Phoebe's boyfriend since year 9 and close friend to Bobby and Perrie.

Hannah Murphy= A mean girl that has a major, public crush on Bobby also she smokes.

Miss Glover= Maths teacher at the school

Mr McVey= Also a maths teacher at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Perrie and Phoebe were sat upstairs in Perrie's room packing ready for their form trip to Florida. Perrie and Phoebe had left their shopping to the last minute it was two days till they flew off to America with their form from school. Perrie had been given 200 pounds by her parents and she was delighted with results from her shopping spree. Suddenly the doorbell went Perrie leapt up leaving phoebe to carry on the packing. She sprinted downstairs and flung the door open she knew exactly who it was she jumped up wrapping her legs round Bobby's, her boyfriend, waist she hugged him really tight for about 5 minutes they hadn't seen each other for the full weekend, Bobby had been away on a camping trip with his dad and there hadn't been any signal so they hadn't talked to each other since Friday. They finally pulled away and they then plunged into a kiss. When they finally finished Bobby said "Most people say hi" Perrie cheekily smiled he looked her up and down she had a pair of denim, ripped shorts that showed off her legs and one of Bobby's white t-shirts on that hung off her shoulders, she had her hair up in a messy bun with all lose bites she had her cartilage and normal earrings in and she had the two rings he had bought for her on she never took them off plus her IPhone was stuffed in her back pocket.

She took hold of his hand and they walked up the stairs they got to her bedroom and opened the door when they walked in their eyes were immediately drawn to phoebe who was sat on the floor crying her eyes out. Perrie quickly unlocked her fingers from Bobby and went to give the girl a hug she pulled phoebe in so her head was resting on her head and whispered "What's wrong". Phoebe glanced over at her phone and Perrie saw that she had just ended a call with Callum, Phoebe's boyfriend they had been together since year 9, Perrie and Phoebe got up and Perrie took hold of Phoebe's hand and they slowly walked downstairs with Bobby at their heels he flumped on the sofa and Perrie ran to the kitchen and picked out a box of tissues on the counter. She walked back through the door to see Bobby on his phone, probably texting his parents to say he would be staying at Perrie's the night luckily he had some spare uniform at Perrie's, Perrie softly passed the tissues to Phoebe who gladly took them then she sat next to her on the sofa and quietly asked what had happened. Phoebe replied through sniffs "When you went to greet Bobby I got a phone call from Callum he started quietly and then started shouting saying I can do better than you your not pretty enough, I've met someone thats more my league at that point I burst out crying and he said what you going to do go cry to mummy and then he hung up and I threw the phone across the room and thats when you came in holding hands with Bobby and that made me more upset". Phoebe looked up tears welling in her eyes and Perrie held her closer, Perrie and Phoebe had been best friends since year four and always looked out for each other and Bobby could tell Perrie wasn't going to take this lying down. After two hours Phoebe walked home still upset at the event of that day, they had all agreed to meet at the Conner shop at 8:15am the next morning and they would walk to school together. Perrie immediately went and sat back down and cuddled with Bobby, her mum too had gone off to her aunts for the weekend so Phoebe had stayed for a sleepover, "So what do you think that was all about" Bobby curiously said Maddy just looked at him and shrugged but Bobby could sense something was bothering her.

Half-an-hour later Perrie sighed and went up to bed leaving Bobby to finish off watching 'Bad Education' by himself. After it had finished Bobby switched off the lights and trudged upstairs he found Perrie sat near her suitcase doing the last of her packing she jumped when Bobby walked in she was wearing a black crop top and had grey joggers on ( these are her pj's). Bobby pulled off his t-shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxer's but he knew Perrie wouldn't mind she'd seen alot more of Bobby in the nude than she could care to remember and he climbed into bed. 2 minutes later Perrie


	3. Chapter 3

pulled up the cover and climbed in she pulled her bun out and removed her cartilage piercing. She snuggled in close to Bobby and he gladly welcomed her. Bobby was rather muscular and Perrie could feel his abs on the bare part of her stomach between her top and pants. She felt Bobby peck her on the head and she slowly feel to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring but she was still fuming about what had happened to Phoebe.

Perrie woke up at half 6 and started to get ready she was in year 11 so the teachers didn't really mind what her school uniform looked like, she wore a black pencil skirt that came up to about just halfway on her thigh she had black tights on and she wore a pair of black Chelsea boots but instead of the elastic they had gold buckles on them she wore the school tie with a black jumper on top she then wore the school blazer and a parker/army type jacket that she rolled the sleeves up on. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and put her cartilage piercing back in she already had on the two rings and as Bobby woke up she was applying her mascara. Bobby jumped out of bed and pecked her cheek "You look gorgeous" he said dozily he pulled out the spare uniform from her draw and he pulled on his black bulky school shoes he absolutely hated them but was forced to wear them he rushed downstairs to find his bag stuffed under the staircase with all the shoes. Perrie gracefully walked downstairs and grabbed two cereal bars off the side and her black leather shoulder bag, she left a note saying _'gone to school with Bobby be back at around 5 love ya xx'_. Then they rushed out the door to the Conner shop not wanting to be late and hurt Phoebe's feelings more. As they turned a conner Perrie's grip tightened in Bobby's hand and he glanced down at her worryingly and saw she had a sly look on her face he looked up to see Callum walking towards them and before Bobby had chance to pull Perrie back she was off walking briskly towards Callum as she reached him she drew out her hand from her pocket and slapped him across the face she screamed "How dare you treat Phoebe like that you brute how dare you dump her over the phone". At that point Bobby reached them and restrained Perrie from slapping him again. "What the frig was that for and btw me and Phoebe have not broken up and since when did I dump her over the phone" Callum said with anger and confusion.

Perrie looked confused at that point how could he; have said all that stuff and then act innocent. Perrie pulled away from Bobby and grabbed Callum's wrist not to offend Bobby they were only a minute away from the shop so she dragged him the whole way when they got their Callum rushed up to Phoebe and hugged her she stubbornly pushed him away and asked "What the f*ck are you doing". Phoebe looked strangely over at Perrie who shrugged. "Babes what are you doing we always hug" Callum said with fear in his voice. "Not anymore has it slipped your mind or did I dream that you rung me yesterday and said that we were other" Phoebe said harshly. "Are you feeling okay" Callum said tension building in his tone. "Brilliant actually never felt better what do you think you twathead" Phoebe replied sarcastically. "I don't know whose said what shit but I swear I have absolutely not and never would break up with you I promise please just tell me what I have supposedly said" Callum asked almost with a tear in his eyes. Phoebe then repeated twice what she had heard on the phone. At the end Callum exclaimed "I absolutely hate that Hannah girl she must have recorded me going through the lines at drama their exactly in the script" He pulled out the script in defence and everyone agreed that, that is what they had heard. Phoebe apologised for being so quick to jump to that conclusion and they made up with a kiss.

They all walked to school and you could tell that Callum was sieving. As soon as he targeted where Hannah was sat he stormed up to her still his fingers interlocked with Phoebe who at that point was


	4. Chapter 4

a bit flustered. "Have you got something wrong with you or are you just thick can you not see when someone is going out and you cannot break us up that easily so shove off I will never like you" Callum said as if he were about to punch her. Hannah stood up and stormed off huffing and puffing as she went. Perrie and Bobby had caught up with them by then and were laughing at the event. Bobby reached up and high-fived Callum. Then they all sat down on the nearest bench and there was a second of silence and then they all burst out laughing. The rest of that day went fast and slow. They could not wait to fly to Florida tomorrow!

Bobby was going to sleep at Perrie's that night but was called home because his parents wanted him to have a family meal with them after all they wouldn't be seeing each other for a week. Perrie woke up at half five because the trip to the airport took 1 hour and they were going by coach from school and they had to be at school half-an-hour earlier to get sorted which meant leaving home at half eight. She had a shower washed her hair and then straightened it. She neatly tied it in a high ponytail and applied her makeup which she immediately packed afterwards she found her earring to put in her cartilage. She wore a thin denim skater type dress with bare legs and a pair of thick pastel pink cable socks she put on her Chelsea boots that she wore for school and found her pastel pink ring and put it on. Bobby was supposed to get to Perrie's at 8 he had agreed with his parents he would say bye at home and then go to Perrie's. It was 7:45 and Perrie was sat at the table eating a bowl of Frosties. She went upstairs and dragged down her mammoth suitcase. It was five past 8 when Bobby arrived but Perrie didn't mind he was probably prised away from his mum by his dad who probably then gave him a lecture on safety thought Perrie. She was a bit shocked when he walked through the door with a suitcase half the size of hers. They sat down and watched the TV then Perrie's mum came in and told them to go and load their stuff into the car and she would be out in a minute. They both went out and Bobby lifted Perrie's bag into the car they got in and 30 seconds later Perrie's Mum came walking out. It was a 10 minute drive to school and the entire journey involved Perrie's mum talking about safety and she made Bobby swear to look after Perrie which they both sneakily rolled their eyes at.

They got to school at exactly half past they both got an evil stare or two from Hannah who had a major and public crush on Bobby. Which Bobby loathed. He pecked Perrie on the head and she gave a sweet smile which Bobby loved. "That girl really bugs me she thinks she owns me screw that idea she is so annoying" Bobby said fury building in him. They were some of the last people there luckily Phoebe and Callum had saved two seats for them. Suddenly the coach went silent as Hannah walked onto the bus and the wretched stink of smoke filled the coach everyone over exaggerating their cough. Hannah put her 2 fingers up at the whole bus. "Miss Murphy how dare you use that kind of gesture I could stop you from going on this trip right now" said Mr McVey. "B...B...But they were mocking me sir" Hannah stuttered. "Is that the case" Mr McVey said sternly. Everyone went very quiet and the coach jerkily started. Perrie started looking at all her updates and friend request's on Facebook and Bobby was listening to music and on BBM. They chatted for a while and then turned around to Phoebe and Callum who were half way through a major snog fest when they turned around. Bobby and Perrie had to withdraw themselves from laughing. Bobby finally cleared his throat to make them stop and Phoebe pulled a cringe-worthy face. They started talking about what they wanted to do in Florida when the coach pulled to a stop and Mr McVey told everyone to get off and collect their suitcases. Bobby got his and Perrie's after all hers was absolutely enormous. They all trudged into the airport and they were on the airplane within the hour they soon set off on the 9 hour flight. Which Perrie was dreading she hated flying and knew she would end up holding onto


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby's hand the whole way but she knew he would understand. They went through all the safety procedures and then the plane started smoothly. Perrie gripped onto Bobby's hand which he kindly stroked up and down with his thumb to distract her he went on his IPad and showed her all of Callum's stupid Snap Chat's. She started to laugh and then gradually she got sleepier and sleepier. Bobby saw this and slipped off her shoes for her she curled up in the seat and Bobby moved the armrest so that she could lean on him he pulled a jacket out his rucksack and placed it gently over her she smiled kindly and then she fell to sleep.

Perrie woke to the sweet voice of Bobby who informed her they would be landing in 10 minutes. She woke up and hugged onto Bobby because she was scared of landing he put her arm around her and she closed her eyes tightly. Hannah walked past and gave a wicked smirk and laughed at Perrie's patheticness. They landed safely to a moon lit Florida. They had landed early so they had more time to get ready to go out for tea. They got to the hotel 1 hour after landing and they were immediately separated into boys quarters and girl's quarters. Phoebe and Perrie were in a room together and Callum and Bobby were put together which was fine with them. Perrie wore a white skater skirt with a coral long sleeved lace crop top with white braces (the strap things you attach to your pants to keep them up) she put on her makeup and put swapped her diamante belly button piercing for pearl one. She straightened her hair and let it down. She put on a pair of white frilly socks and black ankle stiletto heels with buckles. Phoebe wore a strapless black dress that was longer at the back than the front and curled her hair she wore exactly the same shoes as Perrie just hers were white but they changed them because they decide they looked better like that. They went down to the lobby to wait with the teachers and for Callum and Bobby. Then suddenly she felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her waist she squealed and turned round to see Bobby stood behind her and then Callum went and hugged Phoebe. The rest of the form came down and everyone walked to the restaurant all giggling and chatting on the way there. With Hannah at the back having a sneaky smoke. They got back to the hotel around 1am in the morning and Bobby, Perrie, Phoebe and Callum all said they would head down to the beach for 12 or 1 tomorrow and the teachers told them they would go down at 10 and be in the cafe all day until enough people wanted to go back. After that Phoebe and Perrie went up to bed so they had enough energy for tomorrow and the boys did the same.

Perrie woke at 11 to find Phoebe already sat on the floor in front of the mirror straightening her hair they smiled at each other and then Perrie got up and went straight in the shower to wash her hair and to get it straighter. Perrie came out dried her hair with the hotel hairdryer and then she got into her grey sweatpant shorts and she found her grey crop top at the bottom of her suitcase. She tied her hair up and put on her white converse and her ankle bracelet. Phoebe wore her denim skater pinafore with her bikini underneath then put on her grey vans. Perrie loved Phoebe's baby blue bikini. It took about 5 minutes for Phoebe to convince Perrie to show her the bikini she had bought, Perrie rummaged through her bag and pulled out a mint green bikini it was strapless and the back of the tow half of the bikini was lace and had a pearl clasp, Phoebe gasped with amazement and said "That is lush where did you buy it I can't wait to see Bobby's face when he see's you in it". Perrie blushed at the last comment and then grabbed her quilted grey rucksack from Topshop. She stuffed her makeup bag, spare bobbles, Vogue magazine, headphones and bikini into the bag. The girls headed down the corridor to the boy's room where they found them sat on their beds throwing a football at each other and they were talking about next season's football matches at school. They both got up and admired what their girlfriends were wearing then Bobby grabbed his snapback he


	6. Chapter 6

turned it backwards and placed it in his head he looked in the mirror and pulled a tuft of blonde hair through the hole. He took Perrie's bag off her and then they headed to the beach which was only a ten minute walk away. Bobby and Callum were both in knee length jogger shorts and topless, Bobby had a tight grip on Perrie's hand. Phoebe and Callum had tried to hold hands but the football had got in the way so they decided it would be best not to but they would make up for it later.

As they reached the beach they went into a line Perrie and Phoebe in the middle of the four. Phoebe pointed out the changing rooms on the beach and they dashed off to the changing rooms the boys slowly walked behind and started kicking the football between each other, after 15 minutes the girls came out of the changing rooms both with their hair piled on top of their heads in buns and in their bikini's. Perrie had stuffed her normal clothes in Phoebe's bag. They saw Miss Glover and passed the bag to her and asked her if they could look after it, Miss obliged and said she would take it to the cafe. The four teenagers set off down the beach on their way to the football pitch were the rest of the boys were already in the middle of a sweaty match. Suddenly a pair of cold, muscular hands wiped Perrie round and she was plunged into a passionate French kiss with a complete stranger, the stranger suddenly pulled Perrie's legs up around his waist and he rubbed up and down her thigh she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push away but she wasn't stronger enough. The other 3 still hadn't noticed Perrie's absence and were around 20 meters away before Phoebe turned around and with a gasp she saw Perrie kissing another boy. Bobby and Callum spun around and Bobby saw Perrie he ran towards them. When he reached Perrie he pulled her off and before she could say thank you he slapped her twice on the cheek and pushed her to the ground. Luckily Miss Glover and Mr McVey were close by. Phoebe helped Perrie to stand up. Perrie could slightly see Bobby being dragged away by Callum and Mr McVey through her tear filled eyes. Her cheek was burning and she knew it would bruise. Miss Glover and Phoebe helped Perrie back to the hotel were Miss Glover told her to go and get changed. 20 minutes later Perrie walked down the steps a pair of grey joggers on and a thick navy hoodie on she was carrying a grey t-shirt which was obviously Bobby's. She handed it to Miss Glover and added if she could pass it on to Bobby. Phoebe noticed she didn't have Bobby's rings on but she didn't want to mention it. Perrie went to sit in the front seat in the lobby. She plugged in her headphones and started reading her Vogue magazine. Phoebe came and sat down at the seat across from her but didn't mention anything. An hour later the rest of the class came laughing and chatting through the lobby doors they noticed Perrie and all went quiet a tear rolled down Perrie's cheek and she made a sniffing noise then closed her eyes as not make eye contact with Bobby who was coming up the back with Callum and sir. The rest of week went slowly for Bobby and Perrie and they didn't talk or make eye contact with each other they completely avoided each other. When the week was finally up they packed and travelled to the air port. Miss Glover and Mr McVey told Perrie's mum what had happened but she had kind of had a worry after she spotted a massive blue bruise on her cheek. Perrie had lived in the hoodie and sweatpants for the week so they smelt slightly. When Perrie and her Mum got in the car Perrie's mum said aggressively "I'm going to kill that Bobby the next time I see him" Perrie replied coldly "Leave it mum I'm not bothered" suddenly Perrie broke down and went into a full crying episode it took her mum a good 10 minutes to calm her down and when she did Perrie wouldn't say anything about what had happened that afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 weeks later**

Bobby strolled into maths class 5 minutes late as usual he had often been late to class since him and Perrie had split up. They hadn't made any contact with each other ever since Florida but today Bobby thought he would say something. "Hey I understand you're pretty attractive and I think it was a mistake but..." before Bobby could reply Perrie stood up and shouted "I would appreciate it if you didn't discuss the issue with me" Bobby replied "Yeah well at least I tried to make and effort at becoming friends again" "Don't you think I would have done that before if I wanted to be friends again" Perrie shouted tears streaming down her face. "That is quite enough you two" said Miss Glover sternly. Perrie ran out the room know in full on tears. Bobby stubbornly sat back down hitting his fists on the table. Perrie rushed to the toilets before her mascara ran she locked herself in the toilet not realising it was the one with the dodgy lock that often jammed. Suddenly a load of sparks flew off the projector in the maths classroom that Bobby, Phoebe and Callum where in the wooden desk suddenly went up in flames and Miss glover evacuated the class she gave permission to one of the boys in the class to press the fire alarm at the bottom of the stairs he sprinted off and 30 seconds later the fire alarm was set off but the maths room was now engulfed by smoke and flames. The rest of the school hurried to the netball pitches away from the school.

Perrie flew her head up as she heard the sheer screech of the fire alarm she heard crackling outside and knew the fire was close. She pulled at the lock but it wouldn't budge she screamed tears rolling down her face she pulled and pulled she started sweating as the heat in the toilets grew. Suddenly the door flew back and Perrie was surrounded by flames. Outside the rest of the school was lining up in forms. Perrie's form register was taken and when Perrie's name was read out and no one replied everyone looked worried suddenly a massive explosion went off and the whole school ducked dodging bits of debris. Bobby screamed "Perrie" and ran towards the school the teachers held him back he turned around to Phoebe and Callum who were hugging. Phoebe was crying she glanced up and nodded at Bobby as if she was granting him permission to go save Perrie she mouthed _'please'_ he barged past the teachers and the fire men who were assessing the fire. He ran to the nearest door and was confronted by smoke, heat and fire he could make out a small figure lying on the stair well it had to be Perrie he rushed towards her dodging bits of the roof that had dropped he caught his arm on a flame but didn't flinch. He ran towards Perrie who was covered in soot and was coughing and breathing deeply. Bobby led down next to Perrie and wrapped his arms around her. She mustered a smile and he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" Perrie weakly replied.

"I love you too sorry for what I did now be strong we will get out I promise" Said Bobby who was now struggling to breathe too.

"Promise" Perrie said tears rolling down her eyes

"I promise" Said Bobby he pulled up his blazer and covered Perrie's face with it to stop the smoke from filling her lungs, he put his head on hers and cradled her close he gave her a kiss on the head and fell unconscious and that is the last thing they both remember. 2 minutes later a group of fireman grabbed hold of them and carried them outside both still in each other's arms. They ran out through the doors and towards the netball courts. They placed both of them down still in one another's arms. The school crowded around them. Phoebe and Callum pushed their way to the fron


	8. Chapter 8

and when Phoebe saw them she fell to her knees and sobbed Callum gave her a hug and she nuzzled her head into his chest and cried. Bobby started to splutter and everyone sighed but still no movement from Perrie still coughing he sat up and looked sadly at Perrie who seemed lifeless. The sound of an ambulance was heard and 1 minute later a group of paramedics came rushing to Perrie's side they pushed everyone away except for Bobby and Miss Glover. A paramedic assessed Bobby and concluded he was fine they did a breathing test and confirmed he was fine. He turned to Perrie who was being given CPR then one of the paramedics went into give mouth-to-mouth when Miss Glover stopped him and looked towards Bobby the paramedic understood and allowed Bobby to do mouth-to-mouth it seemed like there was no hope until on the fifth one Perrie inhaled and everyone looked relieved Bobby gave Perrie a big hug and she hugged him back. Phoebe and Callum rushed other and smiled happily.


End file.
